OS LR: FFXIII - ¿Dónde estarás?
by AuraBelmont
Summary: [One-Shot] La tragedia de un héroe que espera en la eternidad volver a encontrarse con la persona que ama. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII.


**[One Shot] LR: FFXIII - ¿Dónde estarás…?**

* * *

Aquella mañana, se levantó, como tantas otras, si es que a ese extraño paso del tiempo se le podía llamar "mañana", y sin preocuparse demasiado de su aspecto, se lavó y arregló un poco y bajó sin prisa al enorme salón del palacio. Tal vez, aquella noche celebrarían otra fiesta, ni él mismo estaba seguro. Ya no contabilizaba el paso de los días, tan solo deseaba que todo acabase pronto.

Para él, celebrar como si no fuera a haber un día tras el vivido no llenaba ningún hueco. Para él, ignorar la verdad como si careciera de importancia, no tenía sentido alguno. Solo se limitaba a ayudar a la gente, a ver cómo, poco a poco, el mundo que conocía se iba extinguiendo, se iba llenando cada vez más con el Caos.

Con un prolongado suspiro, Snow Villiers cerró los puños, apretándolos con fuerza, al tiempo que llegaba a la gran balaustrada que le permitía ver desde cierta altura el recibidor entero, en cuyo centro aún reposaba la lámpara congelada en forma de Nido que días atrás aquella chica llamada Lumina había hecho explotar, justo en medio de su pelea con Lightning.

Lightning… ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

Ni siquiera él mismo recordaba cómo había terminado convirtiéndose en el Patrón de la ciudad de Yusnaan, como guardían y protector del último fal'Cie que quedaba. Tampoco recordaba cuándo había comenzado el Caos a hacer mella en él, pero lo notaba; cada día que pasaba era una pequeña tortura para él, un avance de algo que era ya inevitable. Por ello, aunque en el fondo deseaba más que nadie que todo volviera a la normalidad, también, en su interior, sabía que eso ya no era posible. Y que por mucho que la Redentora quisiera ayudarle, no iba a ser capaz.

Por mucho que lo deseara él mismo, en realidad.

Paseó durante unos minutos por el lado de la barandilla, inmerso en sus pensamientos. En el fondo le gustaba cómo quedaba de decoración aquella lámpara destruida, pero sabía que tendría que quitarla de en medio tarde o temprano.

Se sentó en su silla-trono, entrelazando sus propias manos, enguantadas de negro, y permanció así, tal como estaba, mirando al vacío, a pesar de que en el enorme palacio había muchos lugares a los que poder mirar. Entrecerró sus ojos azules, pasando una mano por su frente, con aspecto cansado, para después cubrirse el rostro entero con ambas.

Snow tenía otra razón por la que no podía ser salvado.

Era tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo, tan complicado… Sus dedos se crisparon en un gesto de impotencia, al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba intensamente. Solo pensar en ello provocaba que se sintiera terriblemente desolado, terriblemente vacío por dentro.

Terriblemente solo, como se encontraba en esos momentos.

¿Cómo era capaz Lightning de decirle algo así…?

¿Cómo era capaz de siquiera insinuar dejarse 'salvar', sabiendo todo lo que implicaba eso?

Todo lo que perdía con ello. Todo lo que dejaba atrás.

Tenía muy claro que no iba a marcharse. No sin ella. Mucho antes prefería morir que irse a un lugar donde su prometida, Serah Farron, no existiera.

No se culpaba. A fin de cuentas, no se culpaba de nada, no se arrepentía de nada. Tampoco culpó a aquel muchacho, Noel, cuando se enteró de la noticia. No, él la había protegido, habría dado hasta su propia vida para salvarla, eso lo tenía claro.

Pero, ¿cómo salvas a una persona de un destino inevitable? Eso era lo que llevaba tantos años preguntándose. Ellos siempre habían luchado contra su destino, siempre se habían impuesto a las reglas que los dioses habían dictado. Jamás salieron completamente airosos de esas batallas, era cierto, pero consiguieron formar su propio camino, su propio destino. Y estaban juntos, apoyándose entre sí.

Apenas podía creer que llevasen tanto tiempo lejos unos de otros. Todos los que un día fueron sus amigos estaban desperdigados por distintas partes de Nova Chrystallis, con sus propios problemas entre manos, o eso tenía entendido al menos.

Tomó aire, despacio, tratando de serenarse.

_"Y tú… ¿dónde estás tú…?"_ dijo, para sí, notando cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al dejar fluir aquel pensamiento. Era tan frustrante, saber dónde estaban todos sus viejos conocidos, pero no saber dónde encontrar a la persona más importante para él…

Lo único que le hacía permanecer cuerdo en esas situaciones era pensar que todo iba a acabar pronto. Trece días, en comparación con la eternidad que llevaba esperando, no serían nada.

Y, cuando todo terminase… tal vez, podrían reencontrarse de nuevo.

_"¿Te veré de nuevo cuando muera, Serah…?"_ alzó la mirada, sopesando su muda pregunta.

Todo se vería.

Todo… después de aquellos interminables trece días.

* * *

**[AVISO: Hay algunos spoilers en este comentario de autor, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.]**

**Hehe, bueno, ¡siento que haya sido tan cortito...! Tuve esta idea hace unos cuantos días, y ya que algunos saben que llevo una cuenta de rol de Snow en Twitter, quise escribir un fragmento cortito sobre cómo se siente él en Lightning Returns. Él supongo que no sabe que Bhunivelze tiene atrapada a Serah, si en el juego lo llegase a saber dudo mucho que se quede de brazos cruzados.**

**Espero que no haya quedado muy repetitivo, he puesto mucho empeño en que quedase creíble y no muy deprimente. |'D**

**Actualmente mi Snow está con Serah, que aunque atrapada, solo lo está en lo que es el mundo de Nova Chrystallis. ¡Pero antes de eso...! Se sentía así, mi pobre emo abandonado.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es mi segundo FanFic de FFXIII, no he jugado nunca a ningún juego, así que lamento mucho si hay algún fallo por ahí.**

**Se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga Me (mi Lumina diabólica), y a mi pequeña Serah, las dos sois adorables. uvu**


End file.
